hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Ganache
Appearance A male with very short hair, possibly dressed in a suit. Personality Deceiving. Talks in a friendly manner usually. Hyperdimension Neptunia Lastation events: Met when the party (Neptune in HDD form), Compa, and IF) rescued him and the Avenir employee from the monsters. When they met, Ganache did not know that Purple Heart is actually Neptune until Neptune herself tries to remember him. Ganache mentions that he somehow knew her as a "spunky little girl" back then but quickly cuts off and told Neptune to ignore his ramblings. After apologizing he explains he was attacked by monsters while on his way to prepare for the Tech Expo which brought suspicion to the party. Ganache tells Neptune that Avenir has been preparing for the Expo since the company started, which means it's been three years. The party took a job from a request by Avenir. This time it was Ganache who says that its been a while and was waiting there to explain the details. Neptune recognized him as the funky solicitor who keeps popping up ever since the party saved him and also ask if he is working hard or hardy working. Ganache answers that it's been ages since he heard that and he is taking half the week off as he is done preparing. Compa almost blurted out that she was envious but denies saying that its against the labor laws. She adds that Avenir is a twisted bunch. Ganache replies that most of the manufacturing is done by machines now and Neptune mentions Singe hates people technicians and most of the work is now done by machine. Ganache agrees and then gets back to the topic at hand. Ganache tells that the facility had closed down a few years back and that important materials were stowed away. Which he mentions wanting the group to go and find them. He explains that its only the specific items they can pocket and whatever garbage they find which Compa still not liking this job. Neptune then ask what item they are looking for and giving guesses at the same time. Ganache answers that it is a certain type of raw ore. Neptune and Ganache then talk about the value of the ore before he brings the party to the facility. When the party entered the entrance closed with IF wondering what is going on. Ganache revealed that its was all planned to get rid of them especially Neptune. He mentions that he know someone awhile back and then learns about Neptune. He then warns them that the building will be self-destructing within a few minutes before he left. However the party managed to escape the facility. Somewhere in Lastastion, the party is discussing Ganache about his betrayal earlier until Chian approaches them needing help as Avenir's robots have invaded her factory. Arriving to the scene to see its ruined, IF mentions that Ganache is just trying to keep them busy as to keep them away from his real intentions. Compa ask how they can work now as they proceed to fight a machine (Killachine). And after its defeat she proceeds to console Chian. Still determined Chian ask them if they still had the test model (Mech Sword Armas) she had given them. She will not give up and wont let anything get to her like upon hearing the Tech Expo had been cancelled. Neptune still holding on to the test model agrees with Chian and said that she could still go to the Tech Expo with it. After apologizing Chian takes back the test model, but not before promising that she will return it once the Expo ends. This leaves a disappointed Neptune as she claims they were just given it not even a minute ago. Chian reminds Neptune that she said until after the Expo as she cannot risk breaking it and that there is some modifications she would like to try. Neptune and Chian spend the rest of the event arguing about it. Lastation event, Ganache appears again: About to go back, as they could not find any tissue evidence to prove Avenir was working with the parliament, Ganache suddenly pops out before the Party. After they have a conversation he reveals that he was the one controlling the robots this entire time. He also mentions the part about him controlling the robots depends on the party. IF recalls the previous events and gets very pissed off as he did this to them last time and plans to take him back to the Basilicom to confess to his wrongdoings. Compa adds that they haven't found anything they can interrogate with him yet however when Ganache mentions he is willing to tell more and explains that he used the robots to attack the factory so he could see what was going on without being suspicious and he made it look like as if he was just taking orders. Neptune ask Ganache to confirm if he is now helping to bring Avenir down but IF says that they can't forget what he did to them. She then ask how he knew about Neptune and why he tried to get rid of them. Ganache replies that he was following the company orders and he had to keep the girls busy while they raided the Passe Factory. IF was not convinced as Ganache continues to tell them he will give them the hardware they were looking for and he is even willing to testify against Avenir. Neptune was quick to be convinced while IF finds it odd and wonders if they could really trust him. Compa says that there is no reason to assume otherwise now and suggest leaving the matter to the Sanctuary. Ganache mentions the Sanctuary and kindly ask the group to take him there as he will reveal everything. Lastation events, Ganache reveals: The party raids the Avenir headquarters while expecting that they would not have a large defensive force. Neptune (in HDD form) demands that Singe gives up, however Ganache comes out saying that Singe is not in the office. IF was surprised and said that this is the least favourable outcome. Neptune figures that they have been tricked and questions Ganache what is he doing here. Ganache explains he knew they would come and tells them to go the Expo while leaving the rest to the Sanctuary. Neptune, confusing asks Ganache what his deal was when he reveals he was manipulating everything up to this point when he heard of the Console War three years ago. He aslo adds in that he chose a small company on the verge of bankruptcy and created a bond between them and the Parliament, which reveals now that he is the founder of the company. He is the head of the Extremist Guild from Lowee which are believers of Lady Black Heart. He says that their goal was to defeat Neptune (the rival of Noire) from the ancient Console war. Neptune still doesn't understand but figures that Avenir was really a big trick to just get her. Ganache agrees and that he created Avenir to develop a weaponry that gathers all of Lastation's advanced technology, the weapon awaits for Neptune at the Tech Expo and it wont obey Singe. He had also added in some extra features to the weapon and that something will happen to those attending the Expo if they don't hurry. The party then decides to leave Ganache to the Sanctuary as they leave for the Expo. Lowee events: Ganache was having an Extremist meeting when Arfoire suddenly enters. She then talks about a deal with him. Lastation events: Ganache was in a personal audience with Noire when he states being honored to meet Lady Black Heart in person. Noire mentions that Neptune is getting stronger before asking if his plan would work. Trivia *Ganache means: A glaze usually made of chocolate for filling. *Ganache is part of a "cult" like group for Black Heart. So it's possibly he may even possess feelings for her. **In Re;Birth 1 however there were rumors that Ganache has feelings for White Heart calling her "my angelic Lady White Heart". But these rumors have never been confirmed. Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Silhouette Category:Male Category:Lastation residents Category:Human Category:Neptunia (original) NPC Category:Villains